A Lioness In Snakes' Skin
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Oneshot. Draco recalls a certain Gryffindor bookworm wearing his colors. Taking a little stroll by the lake he decides to confront her about it. DHr, Mild humor, R&R please. by Lone


**A/N: **ok so my fic is rather AU seeing as it is set back during their 4th year. its just a little snippet i thought of when i was watching GoF. then i realised hermione was wearing a green and silver scarf at the world cup. now i know its cuz she was supporting the irish team, but i thought i'd make a little oneshot out of it. and i guess the characters might seem a little OC since they arent biting each others heads off. but dont listen to me, read for yourself!

* * *

**A Lioness In Snakes' Skin**

It was a sunny Saturday and Hermione was taking a stroll by the lake. Two days went by since Dumbledore announced the Tri-Wizard Tournament to the school. Occasionally some seventh year here or there would throw a scrap piece of parchment with their name into the goblet of fire. She remembered when Fred and George tried to take an again potion last night to cross the age line. She laughed to herself and stared across the lake.

The boys a.k.a. Harry and Ron had already made their way down to Hagrid's hut when she was doing some research for an ancient runes essay. Having finished by eleven twenty she decided not to join them but wait until noon, when she was sure they would arrive. With Ron's appetite, they wouldn't be late for a meal.

She laughed again at the thought and lowered herself on a rock to survey the Durmstrang ship across the other side of the lake in all its glory.

"Oh Ron, you and your stomach." she said aloud to no one. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize when someone approached her from behind.

"You know, laughing and talking to yourself are the first signs of madness."

_Oh great._

Just when she thought her day was going swell, _he_ had to show up. Well, she wouldn't let him get on her nerves.

At least not today.

"Go away you bloody ferret!" She countered without turning around. "Today's too good of a day to be ruined by the likes of you."

Draco Malfoy stepped up beside her and placed his hands over his heart in mock-pain. "Oh mudblood! Thy foul words and sharp tongue hath pierced my heart! Oh what is a wizard to do?"

Not another word reached his throat for Hermione had chucked a nearby rock the size of a snitch at him. It reached it's target right in the chest and with a distinguishable "Oof!" Malfoy fell into the shallows of the lake.

Hermione took this moment to double over in laughter. It was quite a sight to see the Slytherin Prince thrashing about in the three-foot deep water.

Malfoy scowled as he made his was sopping wet towards another rock close to Hermione's. "Bloody hell, Granger! It's a wonder you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw or Slytherin!"

Wringing off his drenched robes he added as an afterthought, "But then again, Salazar Slytherin would never have someone like _you_ in his House."

"I could care less Malfoy. I'm perfectly content with being in Gryffindor." Hermione made sure to keep a wary eye on Malfoy, incase he decided to pounce on her for revenge.

Hearing this he paused momentarily. Swiftly he spun around to face his rival.

"Not from what I saw at the Quidditch World Cup. If I remember you were wearing a green and silver scarf. Slytherin colors, are they not?" Draco showed off his infamous Malfoy smirk.

Hermione's mouth fell agape. "How would you know what I was wearing? You didn't sit anywhere near me at the World Cup."

Draco's smirk mixed with a sneer as he replied, "Wizard binoculars can come in very handy."

Realization dawned on her and Hermione's face twisted into one of disgust.

"Pervert."

"Oh don't worry Granger, I wouldn't dream of looking you over." Once more Draco feigned his flabbergasted expression.

"Although I must say, you did look awfully tempting with that scarf. A little lamb like you trying to disguise yourself in wolf's clothing." He got up and seated himself next to her, a little too close for her comfort.

In attempts to shrug it off, she offhandedly replied, "I'm amazed you know of that saying. How is it someone like you would know a muggle quote?" Hermione glanced at her bewitched wrist watch. _'Only ten more minutes before lunch and before the boys come back.'_

"I'm very well educated Granger. But in this case I suppose the metaphor would have to be a lioness in snakes' skin. Maybe you should wear that scarf again at the next Slytherin match against Ravenclaw."

Standing up, Hermione dusted off her muggle clothes. Looking down at him she bid her farewell. "I have to go to lunch now."

"But maybe I'll do that." she added as an afterthought.

With a wink, Hermione retreated up to the castle leaving behind an utterly confused Slytherin.

* * *

**A/N: **ok so theres my fic! and i also made a kind of banner-of-sorts for it. heres the link, all u gotta do is copy it and take out all of the spaces so that it'll work http/ www. deviantart. com/deviation /41382561/

thanks again! review! - Lone


End file.
